Arabella Rose
Arabella Rose is the daughter of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. She is a rebel becuase when she read her real fairytale, she found out that her destiny is going to be terrible, Arabella loves fluffy animals so she is very confident with her destiny. Arabella is the big sister of Bella Rose. She is perfered to be called "Ara" or "Rabell". Her nickname "Rabell" sounds like "Rebel" which is the reason Arabella perfers to be called that becuase she is a total Rebel in her destiny. Arabella is the twin of Rosabelle Rose. Arabella is created and owned by CreativeMadness. Character Personality Arabella acts like a child since she totally loves stuffed toys. She keeps twenty stuffed toys in her purse, each for her every class. Arabella also loves to go horse back riding and doing archery, she learned how to do that when she was a little girl by herself. She also loves to bake and cook, she learned how to by her mother. Arabella only trusted her mother but now she can only trust her twin sister and her little sister. Arabella can be soft,quiet,and gentle when it comes to flowers and animals. She can be very could and she would have cold eyes. Its becuase that Arabella has changed over a day and she is now terrified of life. Apperance Arabella has chocolate colored hair with fawn and caramel streaks in her hair. She has her hair in a wavy side ponytail. On her ponytail she has a stuffed toy clips on it. Arabella wears a white stuffed bunny on her head which is a headband. Her eyes are copper. She wears a lust colored lipstick. Fairytale The fairytale Beauty and the Beast, is a traditional fairytale. The first published version was a rendition by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, published in La jeune américaine, et les contes marins in 1740. The best-known written version was an abridgement of her work published in 1756 by Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont, in Magasin des enfants, ou dialogues entre une sage gouvernante et plusieurs de ses élèves; an English translation appeared in 1757. A long summary of Beauty and the Beast.. A wealthy merchant lives in a mansion with his three daughters. They are all very beautiful, but only the youngest, twenty-year-old Belle, is lovely and pure of heart; her sisters, in contrast, are wicked and selfish. The merchant eventually loses all of his wealth in a tempest at sea. He and his daughters are consequently forced to live in a small farmhouse and work for their living. After some years of this, the merchant hears that one of the trade ships he had sent off has arrived back in port, having escaped the destruction of its compatriots. He returns to the city to discover whether it contains anything valuable. Before leaving, he asks his daughters if they would like him to bring any gifts back for them. The oldest two ask for jewels and fine dresses, thinking that his wealth has returned. Belle is satisfied with the promise of a rose, as none grow in their part of the country. The merchant, to his dismay, finds that his ship's cargo has been seized to pay his debts, leaving him without money to buy his daughters their presents. During his return, the merchant becomes lost in a forest. Seeking shelter, he enters a dazzling palace. He finds tables inside laden with food and drink, which seem to have been left for him by the palace's invisible owner. The merchant accepts this gift and spends the night there. The next morning as the merchant is about to leave, he sees a rose garden and recalls that Belle had desired a rose. Upon picking the loveliest rose he can find, the merchant is confronted by a hideous 'Beast', which tells him that for taking his most precious possession after accepting his hospitality, the merchant must die. The merchant begs to be set free, arguing that he had only picked the rose as a gift for his youngest daughter. The Beast agrees to let him give the rose to Belle, but only if the merchant will return. The merchant is upset, but accepts this condition. The Beast sends him on his way, with jewels and fine clothes for his daughters, and stresses that Belle must never know about his deal. The merchant, upon arriving home, tries to hide the secret from Belle, but she pries it from him and willingly goes to the Beast's castle. The Beast receives her graciously and informs her that she is now mistress of the castle, and he is her servant. He gives her lavish clothing and food and carries on lengthy conversations with her. Every night, the Beast asks Belle to marry him, only to be refused each time. After each refusal, Belle dreams of a handsome prince who pleads with her to answer why she keeps refusing him, to which she replies that she cannot marry the Beast because she loves him only as a friend. Belle does not make the connection between the handsome prince and the Beast and becomes convinced that the Beast is holding the prince captive somewhere in the castle. She searches and discovers multiple enchanted rooms, but never the prince from her dreams. For several months, Belle lives a life of luxury at the Beast's palace, having every whim catered to by servants, with no end of riches to amuse her and an endless supply of exquisite finery to wear. Eventually she becomes homesick and begs the Beast to allow her to go see her family. He allows it on the condition that she return exactly a week later. Belle agrees to this and sets off for home with an enchanted mirror and ring. The mirror allows her to see what was going on back at the Beast's castle, and the ring allows her to return to the castle in an instant when turned three times around her finger. Her older sisters are surprised to find her well fed and dressed in finery. They are envious when they hear of her happy life at the castle, and, hearing that she must return to the Beast on a certain day, beg her to stay another day, even putting onion in their eyes to make it appear as though they are weeping. They hope that the Beast will be angry with Belle for breaking her promise and eat her alive. Belle's heart is moved by her sisters' false show of love, and she agrees to stay. Belle begins to feel guilty about breaking her promise to the Beast and uses the mirror to see him back at the castle. She is horrified to discover that the Beast is lying half-dead from heartbreak near the rose bushes her father had stolen from and she immediately uses the ring to return to the Beast. Upon returning, Belle finds the Beast almost dead, and she weeps over him, saying that she loves him. When her tears strike him, the Beast is transformed into the handsome prince from Belle's dreams. The Prince informs her that long ago a fairy turned him into a hideous beast after he refused to let her in from the rain, and that only by finding true love, despite his ugliness, could the curse be broken. He and Belle are married and they live happily ever after together. The birth of Arabella.. After 6 years of being married, Belle and the Beast have a baby girl, they named her Arabella, because on Arabella's birth Belle saw a magnificent eagle soar through the sky and sprend its wings in front of the sun. Since Arabella, means "Eagle Heroine", "Beautiful",and "Beautiful Eagle". They named her that because they knew Arabella would be a hero, she would be beautiful, and she knew that she would be powerful,strong,and brave like an eagle. Just saying.. Don't believe it but i what this fairytale says. Not everything looks like and it seems like it. Relationships Family Arabella only has a close relationship with her twin Rosabelle Rose,her little sister Bella Rose,and her mom Belle. Rabell doesn't trust her father for some reason becuase she is terrified of him. Arabella always hid in her mom's coat or in her mom's room in a secret room where she felt safe. Friends Arabella's friends are her twin Rosabelle Rose,Una Pawn,Roslyn Shoes,Madeline Hatter,Raven Queen,and Lassie Robber. Pets Arabella has a pet wolf named BlueBell. Enemies Rabelle's only enemies is her father and sometimes Harry Beast. Romance Rabelle isn't in romance since her story has romance in it. But Arabella does have a crush on Jin Altair. Gallery ArabellaRose.jpg|My first drawing of Arabella. Ever After High.jpg|A True Hearts Day Picture, The one on the left is Shoes] Arabella'sTale.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters by CreativeMadness Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:CreativeMadness' Original Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Females